A Sister Who He Never Had
by VampireAngel911
Summary: What if Percy had a half sister watching him that he never knew?
1. Sarah Phoenix

Daughter of Poseidon and Gaea 

Chapter 1 – Sarah Phoenix

Sarah POV

I am Sarah Phoenix and I have 2 sisters, Terra and Raven, well there not exactly my sisters but you will find out, we are rich and famous for modelling and it get hard to get away from the public crowd, but we used a bit of the mist to cover our disguise, but doesn't works on demigods and monsters, anyway I was a demigod but not exactly like one, I have a dad and mum as a god called ... never mind it will be revealed, anyway back to the story,

I was wearing a white star top, jeans, and a blue jacket and I've gone to school with my half brother called Percy Jackson. He is my half brother by my mom. He always got into trouble, he once he had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I didn't think he was aiming for the school bus but he of course got expelled, I also helped him with his homework, but he has dyslexia, ADHD. He never really studied the notes I gave him so he got D's, every time I scold him, it never get through his head, what is it full of seaweed?

Anyway his best friend was called Grover which by the way I know is a satyr; I usually help lots of people when I have the time, right now I am on a trip to see the Greek and Romans. Mr Brunner who was called Chiron was leading; I was glad but still felt queasy so I tagged along. There was this girl called Nancy, erugh... I hate her; I swear I am almost this close to kill her, she's almost like a monster, but I am good at controlling my emotions but it looks like someone isn't...

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled, I raised my eyebrow but Grover pulled him back,

"You're already on probation, you know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Yeah, you know how long it took for me to get you here right?" I stepped forward; he looked up and blushed,

"Sorry," He mumbled, we walked around the place and looked at all the sorts of statues, I heard some voices which and Percy and heard him call her an old sot, bet 10 drachmas, he didn't know what it means. Chiron probably heard him and asked him a question, I almost bit back a laugh when he called a Kronos a God, pray that the Gods did not hear that. When it was break, I heard Chiron and Percy talking, Percy looked sad, Chiron needs those comforting lesson,

.Note to self talk to Hermes Kids.

Just then the weather kicked in, it made it soooo hard for me to do the things I want to do, with everything being hectic.

"Whats up?" Grover asked,

"Mr Brunner I wish he'd lay off I'm not a genius," I chuckled a bit, No Kidding!

"So whats up?" I walked up and took a seat,

"I think Mrs Dodd's got it in for me," he said, I looked at her and knew she was a monster from the beginning, I told Chiron and he kept an eye on her, boys, What was he thinking? Bringing her here!

"Why?" I tried to keep a question look on my face,

"She thinks I'm a devil spawn," He said, I sighed,

"Percy she's a teacher, she probably see's you as a student who fails his grades,"

"I am trying," He said,

"I know," I said, just then 'her' crew came along and dumped her lunch on Grover, I sighed, pointless, they dont have a life. Just then, she was dumped into the water, looks like Percy worked his magic. Mrs Dodd's came and told Percy to come with her and I knew it was a trap.

I ran to my bag and grabbed my bow and arrow from my bag. _I hope I'm not too late._ I came just in time to see Percy swing his sword but missed, I took a shot and fired, it turned into dust along with my arrow, I disappeared quickly and told Chiron,

"I know," he said, I was trembling with anger, boys, they always know something, but keep their mouths shut and don't do crap about it!

"And where were you?" I asked slowly, closely getting another arrow notch in,

"I um I mean I was um," He stuttered, I was getting impatient and started tapping my foot,

"OUT WITH IT!" I snapped, I am not a big fan of boys, they are always so reckless!

"I was interested with a novel and I um you can guess the rest," He scratched the back of his head,

"Don't tell me, that my brother was alone facing a fury by himself!" I was this close to snapping,

"He's fine," I glared at him "I mean he wasn't injured and the mist will make him confuse him for now,"

"This. Is. Not. Over." I hissed and swung my arrows over my shoulder and went to my dorm. Boys! Erugh!

* * *

><p><strong>How much do you like it? Review!<strong>


	2. I See My Brother's Fate

Chapter 2 – I see my brother's fate

Sarah's POV

I was angry at Chiron for a while, boys, but kept it quiet and was afraid of my brother getting hurt so I took precautions, I am never trusting a boy to do anything ever again! I woke up, got changed early, checked on him, made sure he was in a crowd, never leaving my sight and helped him in every way I can. I feel sorry for him, he seems lost because of the mist and now people think he's a weirdo. I think he was almost ready to believe it but one person couldn't fool him, Grover,

.Note to self teach Grover how to lie.

Chiron talked to me about his grade and I knew he wasn't to blame, he was stressed and then he got into more fights, Percy needs to keep a low profile! I sighed and said I would talk to him, I went back to class and heard some voices which was Percy and heard him call someone an old sot, bet you 10 drachmas; he didn't know what it means. I looked at his face and saw he was homesick, maybe I could ask Chiron about it. I knew he wouldn't come here next year and I would transfer, which I am ok with. I am still worried about Percy, I mean a fury! On his first try!

I tried to get him to study which was like convincing Annabeth to be dumb; I know her because I've heard about her, a couple of times from Thalia, when I helped them from a couple of hellhounds before she was turned into a tree. I gave him a book to study on and went to Chiron.

"Chiron I think it's wise for you to move Percy," I stated,

"And I think otherwise," he replied,

"_Count to ten, count to ten" I thought,_

"Chiron be reasonable, I am trying to be patient," I gritted my teeth, he's going to die at this rate!

"No," He said I lost it then; there were a few earthquakes and it shook.

"Sarah," He said, I bit my lip and calmed down, boys! Can't they be reasonable, they think they own the place! Gods!

"Were worried about Percy remember?" Grover said,

"Are you implying I don't care about him?" I glared at him and he bit a tin can,

"Noo" He whimpered,

I smirked, wimps, "Good,"

"I mean alone this summer!" Grover stated, I nodded, "I mean a kindly one in school! Now that we know for sure, and 'they' know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Chiron said. "We need the boy to mature more." I sighed, Percy will still need to mature, Hades he need more than a month to mature,

Grover said,"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"

"I still don't think it ok for him to do the quest," I sighed, why do boys always get into trouble?

"It's either that or die," Grover said,

"He doesn't has any training, even though I agree, I at least hope he has more than 2 weeks of training," I sighed,

"We hope he can," Chiron said,

"Not good enough but it's better than nothing," I snapped, just then,

THUD!

I turned around and went towards the door; I opened the door quietly and thrust my head out, nothing.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured.

"My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Maybe," I murmured, I looked around and saw a small cupboard and walked towards it.

"Go back to your dorms," Chiron said, "We have that test," "Don't remind me," Grover said,

I chuckled; I got back to my room and saw Terra and Raven there. "Hey," I smiled and sighed,

"What's up?" Terra asked,

"Long day and night, my half bro just got attacked by a kindly one with no experience whatsoever."

They both gasped, "Is he okay?" They both asked,

"He's fine, Chiron was there and didn't help him," I sighed, I really didn't care, I've had enough,"

"Boys are selfish, unreliable, greedy and think there better and own the place," they both said,

"I want him to go to camp but it's so difficult, Chiron says no, his mum says no and I don't know what to do," I sighed,

"You'll be fine," Raven said, "Thanks, Raven can you keep an eye on Tartarus, I have a feeling something will happen there,"

"Sure," She smiled, I turned to my big sister "Terra can you help my brother in a quest? I mean like, just a bit."

"Sure,"

"Thanks," I sighed and lied back on my back. I still didnt feel happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	3. Why is it here?

Chapter 3 – Why is it here?

Sarah POV

I was walking and looking at the ground, I sighed and decided to go shopping, erugh, I never really like shop only when I need to, anyway I was wearing a top saying 'red or dead', blue jeans and trainers, I've gone to the bus station and saw Percy standing there with Grover, he ran to restroom, Grover what are you doing? And I saw Percy running to the taxi lane, I jogged over,

"Hey Percy,"

"Hey," He said,

"Whatcha doing?" I asked,

"Well I wanted to see our mom I've had a hectic day,"

"Tell me about it, "I mumbled "So what happened,"

"Well there were these 3 ladies with big socks and I saw one of them snip a cord well that was what Grover said, he looked as though he was picking flowers for my grave,"

I widened my eyes, why does everything happen to me? Do the fates hate me? I wondered if it was his cord... maybe... maybe not, I'd rather go with the 2nd answer.

"I'll go with you," I am no way in Hades, going to let my brother go by himself when he's just seen the fates. Boys have such terrible luck.

"Sure," he smiled, I was glad to see Sally Jackson, she was wanted to be a writer, but couldn't because she was helping a sick relative. Then there parents died, no diploma, no job. She was happy when she met Percy's dad. Then she met the most horrendous, foulest, despicable, ugliest and hateful guy I could ever know, Gabe Ugliano, one of the reasons why I hate men.

"_What kind of a name is Ugliano anyway?"I thought, "Well it sure describes him, ugly,"_

He was such a jerk! Kept smoking, playing poker, asking for cash and then I just figured out 2 months ago that he has been 'hitting Percy' I was loathing him and he drew the line when he did that, I got a bat and...

KA-POWW! WHACK! POWW!

He didn't even know what hit him and I have kept the bat in Percy's room for 'safekeeping'. We were here and Percy paid. I went up the stairs and Percy opened the door, I almost vomited, socks, laundry and erugh, I think someone died in here from the stench, I think I heard someone 'fused the bomb'

"So your home, any Cash?" He asked, I snorted like I would give it cash! A beating would be more like it!

"You took a taxi from the bus station," it said, "Probably paid with a twenty got 6 or 7 bucks left, right Eddie?" it looking at its friend.

"Come on, Gabe," he said, "The kid just got here," I smiled at least he's semi-decent!

"Am I right?" He asked again, just then an awful smell came to me, - gagging -

"Fine," Percy said, I raised my eyebrow, "I hope you lose," he chucked his change,

"Your report card came," he shouted,

"Get my bat, get my bat," I chanted, Percy chuckled,

"I wouldn't act so snooty," he said,

"Says the person with less brain cells than a spoon." I said,

Percy chuckled, he walked into a room and I just went to the bathroom,, I walked to the room where Percy went and heard 2 voices,

"_Huh must be Sally, I'll give them some time alone," _I stepped back and for at least 1 minute, I knocked on the door,

"Yeah?" Percy said, I chuckled, he has a way with greeting people, I bet you 10 drachma he can piss of the Gods in 5 minutes,

"Can I come in?" I asked sweetly, I do not, I repeat do not want to be in the same room as 'him' Hades I would probably kill him if I breath the same air as him!

"Sure," I came in and looked at Sally,

"Hi mom," I hugged,

"Hi," she said, I locked eyes, with her saying we need to talk, she nodded, and she turned to Percy,

"I have a surprise for you, were going to the beach," she said,

"Montauk?" he said, I smiled, and Sally told me about this place of hers, it was where she met Poseidon,

"Three nights, same cabin,"

"When?" he said,

"_Not even a thank you? Why I need to talk to him about manners, he is so blunt, I can't believe it, well he has been living with it so it good be worse, I need to have a talk with it then, and bring a bat in case I need it to unleash my wrath, look at me arguing in my head, I am going nuts!"_

"As soon as I get changed," she smiled, just then it arrived,

"Bean dip, Sally, Didn't you hear me?" it said,

"_He ruined the mother-son talk; I am going to kill him!" I thought_

"I was on my way honey; we were just talking about the trip," she said,

"The trip? You mean you were serious about that," it spluttered,

"I knew it he wouldn't let us go," Percy muttered,

"_He better be or I am literally going to become a murderer and be on the run," I thought,_

"Of course he will," she muttered about making it food and others,

"_Ah Bribery, Hermes will be pleased,"_

"So this money for your trip...it comes out of your clothes right?" it said,

I smirked. _"Maybe I should bring Aphrodite and maybe Poseidon, ooh and maybe Artemis, maybe Athena will be interested, look out Gabe, look out."_

"Yes honey," she said, yes money my arse, when I'm through with Gabe, I am going to give her a thousand pounds and she can't take it back!

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." He said,

"_You should just do the opposite of what he says just for the fun of it," I thought_

"Well be very careful,"

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip . . . And maybe if the kid apologized for interrupting my poker game."

"_Oh yes walking into his own house is interrupting," I thought, _

I walked out and heard Percy mutter a 'sorry' and I went out. I've gone out and decided to go to my house, if you can call it that, it basically a palace but looks like a house, anyway I went home and after waiting for a minute, I got in and decided what I was going to do,

"_I'll have a talk with Sally after the trip; Percy hasn't been that happy in a while, I hope he'll be ok, I mean, fates, furies, whats next? The undead?"_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	4. I Almost Face My Death

Chapter 4– I Almost Face My Death

Sarah's POV

I got out of the limo and went to my 'house' it had more than 20 bedrooms, more than 5 kitchens, a swimming pool, 2 library, a green house, a weapons room, an arena, a game room, a disco, a bar, a special room, 5 private rooms, a cinema, 30 clothes room and more, we keep paying every clothes, bags, shoes company for at least 5 of each item they have and lots of other rooms, I walked in and saw people coming and bowing at me,

"Its greet to see you again, Lady Sarah," One said,

"Its greet to see you as well," I smiled, she was one of my maids,

"Do you want anything?" She asked,

"I'll have a warm hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles please,"

"Of course it will be in the tea room," She said,

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, I walked up to my room and saw my sisters,

"Hey," they both said,

"Hey,"

"What up?" Terra asked,

"Long day,"

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked,

"What can I do? I am just going to have to keep a close eye on him," I looked at the window, "I have a feeling something will happen and I will not like it."

"No-one likes it, Hades we don't like it sometimes, but we have to accept it," Terra ranted,

"I know, I'm going to the tea room and start drinking some chocolate," I sighed,

"Got it, I'm going to the arena and start practising my bow and arrow," Terra said,

"I'm going to the library," Raven went and, I went to the tea room to see a cup of hot chocolate there, I sat down and started drinking it, I sighed, I fear I am going to have a headache soon, just then an someone sent an I-M message,

"What?" I hissed, I am getting annoyed,

"Percy," He said simply, I groaned, can't I leave him alone for one day? Boy does he get any luck! I got to Montauk and scouted the perimeter, seeing if there were any monsters and saw a hurricane, what was Poseidon thinking sending a hurricane here? I looked through the window and Grover and Percy talking, I walked in and said,

"This isn't the time to be fighting, get in the car, were going,"

"Going where?" Percy said suspiciously, what does he I'm think I'm gonna do kidnap him? Why didn't he use that brain of his before! But it's a good thing he on alert now. We got to the car and I started sat on the back seat, Percy and Grover started talking, well arguing more like it,

"HEY!" I shouted, I was getting really annoyed with all of this, "We have to go and arguing is not going to solve anything,"

"Fine," they both muttered, just then I felt my hair stick out a bit up, I widened my eyes and shouted,

"OUT OF THE CAR!"

Just then the car exploded, by what, take a guess, lightning. There was glass everywhere, I looked ahead and saw a, a, guess what it was, a Minotaur. Just great 2 gods want to kill him. Lightning and a Minotaur, bad luck all over... where's Percy? And Grover? And Sally? I looked around and saw them ,all ok but a bit bleeding, I bit my lip, I was supposed to protect them.

"Get going I'll hold him of," I ran to it and took my clip and pressed it, it turned into a sword and I slashed him with everything I got, I moved around and charged at his back and stabbed him, he quickly turned and forced be back to a tree, he geared forward and I jumped back which hit the tree,

"Sarah!" I heard a voice, Percy perhaps, Gods please no he hasn't had any experience, I tried opening my eyes, but they stung, I opened them part way and saw Percy fighting, he was covered in sweat and blood, he was determined, I saw Grover, but no Sally, What happened? Where is she? Unless, Gods no please don't let me think what I think is right, just then I saw Percy grab a horn and lunged it at the Minotaur, I got up a bit and a bit wounded but ok, I saw people coming, Chiron in his centaur form whispered,

"Sarah you are wounded, let us treat you,"

"No I am fine it will heal by tomorrow, get Percy he needs healing," I said, one girl came behind and saw she looked, familiar,

"He's the one he has to be," said the familiar voice,

"Silence Annabeth, he's still conscious. Bring him inside," Chiron said, that's why she looked so familiar, Annabeth, Thalia's friend. She turned and looked at me,

"You," She pointed at me, "You look familiar,"

"Sarah Phoenix, Thalia mentioned you," I said, she cringed when I said her friend's name, Thalia, can't blame her and walked to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. I See Someone From My Past

Chapter 5 – I see someone from my past

Sarah POV

I told Chiron I was coming back later because I needed to get some 'supplies' so I went and I got to my house, packing clothes and stuff and Terra and Raven were there,

"What are doing?" Raven asked,

"Percy, Camp, he has the worst luck ever!" I said, they both nodded, sometimes I think they just pick things out of my head when I'm not looking,

"I have to go, keep an eye on Tartarus Raven, bye," I ran out of the door and went to Camp Half Blood. I went to Chiron and he greeted me and said,

"We need to talk later, after your 2nd lesson come to me," I nodded and went out, I looked around and it looked so beautiful, I walked and took out a book to read, someone bumped into me and I said,

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..." I picked up the book and saw someone I thought I would never see again, "Daniel?"

"Sarah?" He looked at me,

_Flashback _

_Daniel and I met in a boarding school and were best friends and, he said he wanted to talk to me at the school fountain after school, so there I was waiting and he was there with like a sad smile and I was nervous,_

"_Whats up?" I asked, _

"_Sarah I need to tell you something,"_

"_What?" I was wondering what was going on,_

"_I'm moving," he said,_

"_What? But you can't what about us?" I asked blinking away my tears,_

"_I want us to continue, but it will be hard do you think you can do it?" he asked sadly,_

"_Of course, I want to," he hugged me, but I was on tears, a couple weeks later he was packing his stuff and I said, _

"_Goodbye," he walked away and we've kept in contact through cards and email and he visited once in a while. After that, I was heartbroken and hated men._

Back to reality

"I thought you said you moved," I said,

"Yeah to here, I was attacked by a hydra, remember that fire?"He asked, I looked back and remembered a fire drill, I sensed there was a monster and thought about it,

"Yeah, wait don't tell me that you fought a hydra, for your first monster," I asked shocked, was he ok?

"Yeah it took a while," He chuckled, bet he thinks' he all that! It's disgusting,

"It's great to see you," I was unsure of what to do,

"You sure look beautiful than the last time I met you," He said, I blushed, I looked at the ground,

"Thanks," He lifted my chin,

"It's great to see you," He smiled and kissed my cheek and ran off, who does he think he is?

I went to the forest and started looked at the beautiful scenery. The smell, the air, the plants, I breathed a sigh it felt a bit like home, I sat down lying on the grass, until the horn blew I sighed and went to Archery.

I lined up and notched an arrow which went through a bull-sye, I tried a few more and finished. Second Lesson, Canoeing, I was on my own and doing pretty well, I was tied 1st with someone else because I didn't put much effort into it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy,

"My mom is she really...?" My eyes stung she was a great mom, I was very sad and literally at the brink of tears until I blinked them back. I heard Grover mumble something and I walked towards them,

"Hey guys what up?" I asked,

"Fine,"

"Bit off a shock, huh?" I asked again,

"No kidding, one minute, I'm a boy with ADHD next, POW! I am a demigod, whats next mummies?"

I chuckled, "Only if you meet the one up in the attic,"

Percy sighed, "Just great, just great,"

I smiled, "I have to go and see Chiron bye,"

"Cya," Percy said, I walked in and saw Chiron and Mr D playing cards,

"Chiron you wanted to see me," I asked,

"Ah yes," he said, "Listen I wanted to talk to you about Percy,"

I sighed when was it NOT about Percy, "Yes?"

"Have you noticed the weather?"

"You mean thunder clouds, tsunamis, earthquakes no not at all," I waved my hand in the air,

"Ok what would you say to a quest?" he asked,

"I would say ok, but you would need to tell me what it is?" I answered,

"Well how would you feel if your brother stole something?"

"He couldn't steal a pizza slice from Gabe so what did he steal by chance?"

"A lightning bolt,"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of suspense, do you like it?<strong>


	6. Someone had an accident

Chapter 6 – Someone had an accident

Sarah's POV

"WHAT? HOW THE HADES WAS HE SUPPOSED TO STEAL A LIGHTNING BOLT WHEN HE DOSENT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DEMIGODS UNTIL NOW?" I shouted, gods, Zeus can be an idiot sometimes! Use his head for once! Cue lightning.

"Umm Sarah can you calm down, your causing an earthquake," Chiron pointed to the floor, cracks of the floor were there,

I breathed in "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter, it's a lot to deal with," he said,

"No kidding," I grumbled,

"Me and Mr. D was suggesting a quest with him and I was wondering if you would par take in this as well," he asked,

I thought about it "Sure,"

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Yes?" I asked,

"Who's your godly parent?" Why does he have to ask that? Gods!

I sighed, "The earth goddess,"

Chiron whispered, "Gaea?" I rolled my eyes, do we really have to go throught this,

I sighed, "Yes,"

Chiron looked mildly surprised, "But she's in slumber,"

I chuckled, "Long story, you know,"

Chiron said, "We'll need to arrange a cabin for you then,"

I smiled, "No need, I prefer the ground you know?"

Chiron asked, "Are you sure?" Yes I am sure, what am I thick? If any men say I am, I will kill them!

I said, "I am fine, I don't need to,"

"Very well, see you soon Sarah,"

"See ya," I waved,

I walked out and saw Daniel, he waved me to come over, I felt my heart beat but shook it off, probably the hatred, and walked over to him,

"Hey, what's up?" I sat down,

"Just wanted to talk," he asked,

"Oh, hey can I ask you a question?" I asked blankly,

"You already asked a question," he said, I punched him gently, he is so annoying,

"Ok," he said,

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked, I had a feeling who it was,

"Apollo, the sun god," He smiled, guess he knows how to heal, he might need it someday,

"Could have guessed, you were good at archery, singing and did those terrible poems and haikus,"

"They weren't that bad were they?" he pouted,

"They weren't that bad, but it was funny," I laughed, I realised I was laughing and cut it off,

"Your mean," he pouted,

"Really?" I pretended to look sad,

"No, you're too cute to be means with," He sighed, I chuckled, he pouted again,

"Guess you got me, so, how's your singing? I heard you're a model, so it would probably help," he asked,

I inhaled a sharp breath, "I haven't sang in a while," I havent sung since _that _day.

He gasped, "What? You have a beautiful voice why not sing it?" He asked,

I blushed and stood up, "I have my reasons, its great to talk like this again, but I have to go, bye"

"You're always, _always_, busy, but see ya later," he said, I walked to the cabins and saw a big, bulky girl dragging Percy, I was tempted to help him but I knew Annabeth was there and would help if necessary.

I followed and saw the bulky girl trying to shove him down the toilet, I felt a something and went behind a wall, I went back in and saw everyone wet except Percy, he was so confused but I wasn't I, know he was a son of the big three,

"You are dead boy," she said, "You are totally dead,"

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth," Percy said, Ahh so that's whats she called, Clarisse. Why did Percy have to make an enemy already? I saw Annie thinking and I wonder if she figured it out, she would have to be pretty smart and I meant she wouldn't have to be,

"What are you thinking?" Percy demanded,

"I'm thinking, that I want you on my team for capture the flag," She said,

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I've finished this chapter!<strong>


	7. I Sense My Mother

Chapter 7 – I Sense My Mother

Sarah's POV

The 'incident' spread fast, well as fast as you can with camp, I can't believe Annie (my nickname for Annabeth, Thalia told me,) still doesn't know which parent he is, it was so obvious!This by the way is Athena's rival so it would like so not work out between the two of them.

I bet Aphrodite had something to do with this, if Athena ever finds out, she will murder Percy and Poseidon will defend Percy and there goes another 10 thousand years of fighting again,

Anyway Annie was still mad and was dripping with toilet water, showed Percy were everything was, I already knew my place around because, even though I don't come here, I usually see new demigods in school fighting monster, so I help them out and bring them here and once, some people were 'out' and I had to show them around, it was easy.

I looked at the climbing wall and knew it was gonna sprout lava out, I heard Annie and Percy talking,

"I've got training to do," Annie said flatly, "Dinner is at seven thirty; just follow your cabin to the mess hall,"

'_Wow she must still be angry with Percy, then again, I would be,' I thought,_

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets," he said, I smiled, at least he has manners,

"Whatever," she said; wow she can hold a grudge,

"It wasn't my fault," he said, well technically it was, you just didn't know it,

"You need to talk to the oracle," she said, I sighed, he hasn't been claimed yet,

"Who?" Percy asked, I rolled my eyes,

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron," Annie said, I sighed; Chiron won't let anyone on a quest without being claimed, he walked near the lake and I was walking until I saw naiads, I hid back, Annie was back,

"Don't encourage them Naiads are terrible flirts," Annie said, I bet Athena's enjoying this if she's watching,

"Naiads, that it I want to go home," he said, I sighed it would be hard to take in all of this, when you believe it all, it doesn't get any better,

"Don't you get it Percy? You are home, this is the only place safe for us," she said, I nodded,

"What, mentally disturbed kids?" I stared at him, really?

"I mean not human, I mean not half anyway," she said,

"Half human, Half what," he said, I mentally face-palmed myself, really, really, Percy?

"I think you know," she said, if he doesn't know he is literally thick,

"God, half god," he answered, I smiled, at least he's not thatthick! I heard him mutter things, but didn't notice; I went to a place on the grass and lied down.

I sighed, it felt nice, after a few minutes, the horn blew, I went to the cabin and lined up, I heard Percy mumble to someone about something, I guess he was still adjusting to this, it didn't take me long because I grew up knowing it and whenever I got angry, there were a few earthquakes.

I sat down in the Hermes table and saw my goblet, "Coke," I said,

Chiron lifted his goblet, "To the Gods,"

Everyone else lifted theirs up, "To the Gods," I glance at Percy and he looked and he looked a bit uncomfortable, I'll have to talk to him, it's been a while, everyone headed down to burn there offerings, I burned mine to my mum and dad,

I smelt, flowers, red roses, plants, trees, I smiled and I knew my mum was watching me,

I sat back down and heard Chiron and Mr D were making speeches and I just zoned out, something about 'capture the flag' and 'new camper' we all headed out and I saw the Apollo kids led the sing along, I stared at the sky and tried to decide on the quest instead of releaxing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short!<strong>


	8. Capture A Flag

Chapter 8 – Capture a flag

Sarah POV

I got up early and went to walk around, I went to the sword arena to practice and someone was tapping my should, I smirked and turned around and thrusted my sword at their throat,

"Whoa, don't shoot the innocent," he put his hands up in defence,

I looked at him with cold eyes, "What do you want?" I raised pushed my sword to my his throat,

"Wanted to talk," he said,

"Fine," I was training! I went over and took off my armour,

Daniel said, "Come on," he dragged me to a bench and we sat down,

"What?" I asked, I want to know, he dragged me out of training! I need to practice!

"I've been thinking," he said,

"That's a first," I said, boys never, ever think!

He cleared his throat "And I want us to carry on where we were before I left,"

I looked at him shocked, I said, "No," coldly,

"What?" He looked shocked,

"I said, no," I repeated, is he deaf? I glared at him,

"Why not?" he asked,

"Because you can't just come over here and decide you want us to 'carry on' where we left of, it was over 5 years for crying out loud,"

"Sarah," he tried to touch my cheek but I slapped his hand,

"I said no!" I ran away and back to my spot I was in, I put my head in my knees and cried, I made sure I never liked men, it wounded me forever.

After a few hours, the horn blew, (it has great timing doesn't it?) I got up and went to get my armour and weapons ready, I had sword fighting, Percy was trying to fight Luke who was Annie's friend and let's just say he needs a little bit of help, (A lot of help.) While they were on break, I walked up to Percy and said,

"How's it going?"

"I'm getting pounded," he said, I chuckled a bit,

"Here, chuck this over your head," I tossed him a bottle, he looked at me crazy,

"Trust me," I said, he chucked it over his face and water fell, they tried again and Luke was surprised,

"Do it again," he said, Percy tried to do it but I guess the water faded away, I chuckled and walked away, later it was capture the flag,

I was partnered with Percy and he asked, "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew what he meant but didn't want to answer,

"You knew I got stronger with water, how?" he asked,

I smiled, "Later,"

He pouted, "Fine, so Chiron told me your mother is Gaea,"

I groaned, I knew what was coming, "Yeah,"

"Then how come you said you my half sister by my mother's side unless... you're from my dad's side,"

I groaned, now! of all times he uses his brain! "Later, someone's coming," I said,

"I don't hear anything," he said,

I rolled my eyes and tried to explain it to a 5 year old, "My mum's earth so I am using earth to feel footsteps, get it?"

"Sort of," he shrugged,

"Now," I said, someone from behind took Percy by mistake, there were 4 or 5 and Clarisse was there, ahh so that's Annie's plan,

I took 3, one by one they attacked me, the first one tried to hit me from behind, but I ducked and turned around and scraped his leg, one down, two to go,

Then two people attacked me and I put my sword up to defend it, I kicked one out and the other tried to slice my arm, I side stepped and disarmed him, two down, one to go,

He was a bit harder, I wasn't used to a sword, I used my shield to defend myself, pushed him off with my shield and pointed it at his throat, just then a horn blew, and I turn my sword back into a ring, I turned and saw Percy finished off 2 of them. Nice, for a boy.

I saw Annie and Percy talking, probably about getting pulverized, either way, we won. I saw Percy in the water and he was healing, water powers, Annie was thinking hard, its soo obvious. Annie mumbled something and he stepped out. FINALLY! SHE GETS IT!

Just then I heard a growl, monster, who summoned it, I scanned the area, huh where's Luke? Just when he was looking at Percy,_ Got to act fast, I don't want it hurting him,_ I shot an arrow on the floor and notched it and fired, just before it turned Percy into fried stew it evaporated.

Percy said, "My father?"

Chiron said, "Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of horses. Hail Perseus Jackson son of the sea god,"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far?<strong>


	9. We Team Up

Chapter 9 – We Team Up

People were staring at Percy weirdly, I didn't, it didn't change anything, he moved to cabin 3 and I felt sorry for him, it will be lonely for him. Some people were nervous of him; I scoffed what was there to be afraid of. Luke and Percy were training with swords;

I still had my suspicions about him. _Where was he? He might hurt someone. _Annie was a bit shocked about the claim because of the Athena and Poseidon rival. Anyway, Chiron wanted to speak to me, in the morning, I wondered what it was about, I walked over the big house and said,

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ahh, yes," Chiron said, "We believe it is best for Percy to start the quest today,"

I sighed, "I don't like it, but there's nothing we can do,"

"I will talk to Percy," he said,

I said, "Very well, I will get ready," I walked out and noticed Daniel standing there looking determined, I tried to walk a different way but I knew he wanted to talk to me, he kept following me,

"What?" I said firmly,

"I wanted to talk," he said,

"Well I don't want to," I said, and tried to walk away, he grabbed, my wrist, "Let go,"

"No, not until you listen," he said, gods he was stubborn, I tried to get out of it, but he wouldn't budge,

"You've got one minute," I said with cold eyes,

"What happened between us?" he said,

I sighed, "We grew apart," also it was more than five years ago,

"Why though?" He asked,

"Because, I needed you and, you weren't there for me," I answered,

"Sarah," he tried to touch my cheek,

I stepped back, "Minutes up," and walked away,

I walked back to my spot and sat down, why do I always cry about him? I never cried unless it was my family, but him, he managed to do it, how?

Just then someone sent me to see Chiron, I guess it about the quest, I went to the big house and heard, 'lightning bolt' 'Hades' 'Stupid'

I walked in, "Hey,"

"Hello Sarah, we were discussing Percy's quest," he said,

"You knew!" he exclaimed,

"Of course I knew," I said, "I preferred for you to have more training, but... anyway how are we gonna get there?"

"Naturally we get on a plane and...,"

"No!" We all said,

"Zeus is your enemy and you want to go in his territory! Its suicide!" I said,

"Ok! Ok, point take, well go overland," Percy said,

I sighed, gods, he can be so stupid sometimes,

"Three people can accompany you, Grover is one, so is Sarah and there is one more who already suggested, will you take her?"

"Gee who would be stupid enough to take this quest?" he said,

I say it would be Annie but the whole mother and father rival would not cut it, just then the air shimmered and there she was little Annie,

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," She said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if your going to save the world, I'm the best one to keep you from messing it up,"

"_Good point and good nickname," I thought,_

"If you do say so yourself, wise girl," he said, its okay but not a good enough nickname,

"This'll work," he said, yeah as long as they don't fight,

"No time to waste, I suggest you get packing," Chiron said,

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>


	10. The Bus

Chapter 10 – The bus

Sarah POV

I was packing all sorts of things, nectar, ambrosia, food, water, spare clothes, weapons, extra weapons, blankets, watch, drachmas and every kind of currency. I've gone to Percy's cabin and I saw the cabin, it was...beautiful. I was happy sleeping with nature but this was nice. I saw Percy packing his stuff and said

"Percy, are you done?" I asked,

"Yeah, I am just stressed, one mistake and the world's done for," he sighed,

"Hey, you're going to be fine, anything else?" I asked, _he'll be fine, I hope._

"Well... why did dad claim me and not you?" He said,

I was mildly surprise that he remembered that and I looked at the ceiling, "He doesn't know,"

"What do you mean he doesn't know," he asked,

I sighed, "He doesn't know I exist,"

"How?" he said,

'_Boys, he doesn't know, it's that simple,' I thought,_

"Promise not to tell," I said,

"Promise," he said,

"My mum thought it would be best to keep me a secret, I mean daughter of 2 gods, do you think that will go well? Anyway, my mum was surprised I was human and kept me close for a while until she had to give me to my stepmom, because of that law, I was glad, and my mom still guided and helped me," I answered,

"I think, I get it," he said, "But what about the pact?"

I said, "I'm not exactly a demigod, a demigod is of 1 god, not 1 god and goddess, get it?"

"I think so," he said,

I rolled my eyes; "Let's go," we walked to the big house and I saw Daniel,

I sighed, "Go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute," I walked over to Daniel,

"What?" I looked at Daniel with hatred,

"I heard you were going on a quest," he stated,

"Yeah, so?"

"I wanted you to have these," he held out a box and I opened it, bows and arrows,

I smiled, "Thanks," I didn't know why, but I could trust him and felt my heart flutter but shook it off,

"No problem," he said,

"I have to go," I paused, "again,"

He looked at me "No problem, but I need to talk to you,"

I smiled and said, "When I come back," And I don't know why I did it but I kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Bye," and walked off. I smiled and looked at it, it was perfect, I looked up and saw Luke give Percy a gift, I narrowed my eyes, something seemed weird, Chiron explained, what was happening and gave Percy a pen, I've seen that, Riptide.

We were travelling and we went to the back of the bus, I was dazing off when suddenly, something in stench smelled weird,

"Percy," Annie said, she pointed up and saw Mrs Dodd's, what the Hades? She was supposed to stay day for a few day or so,

"She didn't stay dead long," Percy said, no kidding! If she was dead, she wouldn't be right in front of us.

"I said if your lucky, your obviously not," She said, I knew that the first 3 days, since I spent with Percy. I heard Grover, Percy and Annie mutter,

"Now's not the time to talk," I hissed, "We need a plan, I know, Annabeth your hat,"

She seemed to get what I was saying and gave it to him, "Percy take my hat,"

"What?" he said,

"Just go, they want you not us," I said, I looked at Mrs Dodd's and her friends and notice they all said, they needed the restroom, really! Three ladies and one toilet aren't suspicious at all!

"Hurry up," I just noticed that Percy vanished and there were only three of us, Mrs Dodd's and her 'friends' approached us with whips,

"Where is it?" she said,

"_Is he looking for something else or is it the lightning bolt?" I thought_

"He's gone," Annie cried, just then I got slammed onto a window, what is Percy doing? He's gonna get us all killed, Guess what he did next? The opposite of what we told him to do. He revealed himself, and then it was one on one,

Percy vs. Mrs Dodd's

Annie and Grover vs. her friend

And me vs. the her other friend

She lunged at me and I swung my sword, it was not enough, I ran forward but jumped back because she threw her whip and I saw it radiated electricity,

"_Water,"_

I chucked my sword at her and thought about water, it was all around me, Annie and Grover saw it and were shocked, even the furies were shocked, I smirk and yelled,

"GET BACK!" They all dived for cover and I thrust my hands at them and the water followed, her 2 friends got electrocuted and I lifted my bag and I felt my hair stick up,

"GET OUT! NOW!" We all got out of the bus and... _"BOOM!" _The bus exploded, I looked to see if Mrs Dodd's made it, I saw dust, that must of been her 'friends', Mrs Dodd's was still injured but able to fly,

"Run she's getting reinforcements," Annie said, we all ran and went into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	11. I Almost Became A Statue

Chapter 11 – I almost became a statue

We kept running and running, Annie can be so stubborn sometimes!

"Three kindly ones, all at once," Grover said,

I wanted to say well noo; they were Furies in disguise, thank you for stating the obvious.

Annie kept saying, "Keep moving,"

"All our money was back there, our food and clothes, everything, well except for Sarah's," Percy said,

I shook my head, here comes another war,

Annie snapped, "Well maybe if you didn't jump into the fight-"

"What do you want me to do? Let you get killed," he replied, why? Does he think we can't take care of ourselves!

"You didn't have to protect me, Percy I would have been fine," she said,

I kept walking while they kept talking, I saw a shadow at the corner of my eye, I narrowed it, was it Hades?

I shook my head and continued forward, I looked ahead and saw a house, this was weird, a house or something in the middle of nowhere?

"What the heck does it say?" Percy said,

Annie tried to read it, "I don't know,"

"It says, Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." I said,

"Hey..." Grover said, I wonder if he smells a monster, I gripped my sword,

"The lights are on inside, maybe it's open," Annie come one! Use your brain!

"Snack bar," Percy said,

"_Boy's ruled by their stomachs," I thought,_

Annie agreed, maybe it's enchanted,

"Are you two crazy? This place is weird." Grover said, I nodded,

They ignored us and knocked, typical. A lady opened the door and her clothes were a bit weird and something about her was ... familiar. I can't put my tongue on it but I know she's a monster. Percy made up a ridicules story that we were orphans and got separated by our circus caravan; wow men have a weird imagination.

I heard Aunt Em talking about Athena's eyes, hmm who hate's Athena? Quite a few people, then she said about the face getting it hard, I looked at a statue and noticed they all looked terrified, then 2 sisters, I narrowed it down, and she seems like, like, Medusa! I can't be sure, but I need more information. I got the information I was looking for, she started talking about a girl being jealous and a man who loved her. I smirked and turned to the other's they seemed completely oblivious to this, I sighed and stood up,

"Do you have a restroom?" I asked,

"Why yes, it's through that door," She pointed to that door,

I have to be quick; she can sense celestial bronze, I walked up to the door and just then, turned and tried to cut her head off,

"Now that's not nice my dear," She held the sword,

"You're the one to talk, _Medusa!_" I spat the word out, she smiled,

"A daughter of 2 gods, this is interesting, those eyes... there Poseidon's!" she took off her glasses and I shoved her off before I could look at her,

"Cut her head off!" I yelled, I looked at the ground and used my mom's power, 1, 2, 3, and 4!

"Annie to your right!" I shouted, she tried to cut her head off, but failed, I sensed Annie going to Percy and talking, and Grover was flying and trying to distract Medusa. I tried to look for my sword but where is it?

"You wouldn't hut an old lady would you Percy?" Medusa said,

I snorted, I would. _Hurry up Percy! Don't become a decoration!_

I heard some whispering and a faint wind to slash,

"Sarah, it's done!" Percy yelled,

I opened my eyes and saw Percy saying "Thanks! For giving us the heads up,"

"No problem," I smiled,

Annie said, "So, what did she mean when she said you were a daughter of Poseidon?"

I sighed and explained everything to her,

"So Poseidon broke the oath?" She asked,

I answered, "No, he didn't, they said not to sire any _demigod _children and I'm technically, not one, you see a demigod is a daughter of 1 god, not 2, get it?"

She nodded and I saw Percy with a package and Medusa's head, you better not be doing what I think you're doing and yep, he was doing it.

Annie said, "Come on, we need a new plan."


	12. What Is Pink And All Over?

Chapter 12 – What is pink and all over?

We decided to camp outside, who would decide to sleep with all those statues at you? Not me! I heard Grover and Percy talking, and I went to sleep, thankfully, it was a normal one, not one I enjoyed though,

_I was sleeping and woke up and saw me carrying a baby, I smiled and walked up to a house, well more like a palace, and saw a person in his armour, I sighed,_

"_Do you really have to wear that?"_

"_Yes I do Sarah," He whispered,_

_I smiled, "Here, carry her,"_

"_I would probably drop her," he stated,_

"_No you wouldn't now carry her!" I stated,_

"_Gods, you're stubborn," he said,_

"_But you like that about me," I smiled,_

"_Yes I do," he removed his hood and I gasped,_

I woke up and thought, "_Him! Of all people?" _ I saw a shadow and narrowed my eyes; I looked and saw everyone asleep, I went to the wood and saw my sister Raven and Terra,

"What?" I asked, they would never follow me, plus Terra looked pale, I mean a lot pale,

"Well..." Raven said,

"Yes?" I was getting impatient,

"Remember when you said to guard Tartarus?" Terra whispered,

"Yes?"

"Well... it went like this..." Raven said,

_Flashback_

_Raven was in the shadows and I saw Percy, what the hell was he doing here? I heard things and knew who it was? How? Just then, Percy was liked pushed by an invisible force, Raven? Where are you?I sighed and saw a shadow around him, _

"_What are you doing here?" A hooded figure walked to him, Raven..._

"_What are you talking about? That thing tried to talk to me?_

"_What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes,_

"_Look at it," _

_Raven went to the edges and scraped it, she widened her eyes, and she turned to Percy,_

"_You will not tell anyone, or you will suffer the consequences," she pointed at him, gods she looked angry and dangerous,_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You'd not need to know,"_

"_Why not?" Just then he shimmered,_

"_It is time for you to awake, this might be the last time we meet, farewell Perseus Jackson," she disappeared, _

I sat down, _he_ was about to awake, I chuckled, "Way to be mysterious Raven,"

"This is serious, what do we do?" Raven looked at me,

I sighed and rubbed my head, "Raven keep an eye on it, Terra you to, and after I am done with this I will think about it more,"

They both nodded, "See you soon, Sarah," I walked back _Percy, of all people had to see, that! He's gonna need a lot of help, _I walked back and saw something pink and all over, a pink poodle,

"Where were you?" Annie asked,

"Needed to use the loo," I lied; I could lie with my eyes closed,

"Ok," She nodded,

"What's up with the pink poodle?" I asked,

"It's our ticket to the west." I rolled my eyes, why didn't they just ask me?

"Umm...guys, I am Sarah Phoenix you know, I could just use my card," I said,

Grover face palmed, "I forgot about that,"

"I did to," Annie said, I was shocked, Grover I understand, but Annie daughter of Athena forgetting about this?

"Doesn't matter," I said, "Lets wake Percy," I started walking to Percy and tried waking him up,

"He sure is a heavy sleeper," Annie said,

Grover asked, "Anyone know how to wake him up?"

"Sure," I said, I got down and whispered, "Percy, your mom's making your blue cookie's want any?"

He woke up, "Yeah! I want 12!" I rolled my eyes, Boys and their stomachs.

He looked around and pouted, "There are no cookies are there?"

I laughed, "No, let's go." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants, I heard Grover talking to the poodle,

"Are you talking... to that thing?" he said, I rolled my eyes, way to hurt his feelings, after Grover explained to Percy about it, we walked and went to a train.


	13. I Have A Heart Attack And Fight

Chapter 13 – I have a heart attack and have to fight

Sarah's POV

We all sat down and I looked out the window, I saw Centaurs – huh part ponies, Nemean Lion, Artemis' hunter's would love that, I heard Percy and Annie talking and I heard Pit and hooded, boy's why do they never keep their mouth shut,

"_Let's just hope Annie doesn't figure it out," I thought,_

I eavesdropped on their conversation and looked at it with the corner of my eye, I saw Annie widen her eyes,

"_Yep, she figured it out," I thought, "Just great."_

When they changed the subject's to dads, I grimaced, Thalia told me her dad wasn't the caring type for her, another reason for my 'hating men.' After a few minutes, I heard Percy and Annie talking to us now about Hades,

"Doesn't he have a hat like Annie's" Percy said, I snorted, I bet Hades would send a pack of hellhounds to you for saying that,

"It's a hat, it's a symbol of his power, a weapon, it can rip and make you go insane, and it can see your fears and use it against you, leaving you cold and alone." I stated, I heard it from a friend.

They looked at me awkwardly, "but then, how do we know he's not watching us right now?"

I snorted, "Do you really think, the gods have enough time to watch us? There not stalkers,"

"Good point," Annie nodded, "You're not like your dad at all, you more like your mum."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I chuckled, I was in an elevator and saw a dog, I immediately thought,

'_Monster!'_

Annie wanted to see the Arch and I knew we lost because once it's about architecture, were doomed, she talked about it for hours, they went in the elevator and Annie and Grover... but no room left,

"We'll see you later, I am going to get a drink," I knew Percy was going somewhere else but I needed to talk to Terra and Raven,

"Ok see you later," Percy legged it, Gods! I wanted to talk to him!

I sighed, "See ya then," I went to a fountain and made a rainbow,

"Oh goddess please accept my offering," I threw the drachma and said, "Show me Terra and Raven,"

I saw Terra and Raven playing chess, they were so focused, I whispered, "Terra, Raven." They didn't hear me. "Terra, Raven" I whispered more loudly, still couldn't hear me, I was getting impatient,

"TERRA, RAVEN!" I yelled, the chess pieces went flying and they turned around and saw me,

"You owe me a new chess set," Raven stated angrily,

"Whatever, any news?" I said, I needed to make it quick,

"No bu- Sarah why is there a fire ambulance near you?" Terra said, I turned and saw fire at a building, near Zeus' territory; I put my ¾ gloves on.

"Percy," I grumbled, "Have to go, talk to you later," I disconnected the connection and ran to the building, I went to the top and saw Percy fighting, Can't I leave him alone for 5 minutes?

"Hey!" I yelled, she turned, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like who?" She smirked,

I smiled, and ran, I concentrated and put my mum's power in my hand and said, "Like me," I raised my fist and punched it to the ground, my mum's power and turned the ground into rubble, the ground, was no more, unfortunately, it missed her,

"Is that the best you got?" She challenged,

I smirked, "Not even close," I raised my hands and all the rocks that was supposed to have turned into rubble came. I thrusted one at her and another and another until she was down, after throwing a couple of them she was down, but not out,

"How?" She spluttered, trying to get up, I took my gloves and tightened them,

"I know your strategies, I read about you, seen a couple in battle." I stated,

"What? You crazy girl! I would have killed you if you've seen me," She kissed,

"Then why didn't you?" I questioned,

"I-" she looked scared,

I smirked, "Thought so." I punched her with as much force as I can and, poof, she died,

I looked to see Percy tumbling down,

"PERCY!" I cried,_ I shouldn't have left him, it's all my fault, _I ran to see him fall into the sea, I sighed, at least he won't die, I hope dad helps him. Just then I had bigger problems, the son. It breathed fire, I summoned water as a shield and used the earth as an earthquake, and it swallowed him up. I went to tell Annie and Grover everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it didn't make sense! I'll try and fix it!<strong>


	14. I See War

Chapter 14 – I see war

Sarah POV

I told Annie and Grover and we walked to the place where he fell, he came out a minute later, he was dry, way to blow your cover, he told us all about what happened, but what got me confused is the gift's, we didn't have any gift's except...Luke and Daniel! Noo Daniel wouldn't, I mean he is one of the reasons why I hate men, but still he wouldn't.

Luke on the other hand might... No I won't think that, Annie would literally hate me, but given the history, Luke hate's his dad, Thalia is... well gone and the hellhound, he didn't seem to be anywhere, he worked Percy to the bone. I still don't have enough information. Anyway, we got out of the place before people could get suspicious.

I decided we need to get a bit of information, "We need to contact camp, and we need to know how bad things are going."

Annie nodded, "Good plan,"

"We can't use phones right?" Percy asked,

I rolled my head, "No we can't, if we do its basically sending a signal saying, eat me here! I want to die!"

"So how?" Percy asked, I forgot he was new at this.

I sighed, "Annie explain, I am gonna get some drachma from my bag." I still had a bit of water, food, lots of money! And drachma! I Argh! Why did I leave my other drachma's at home? I only have a couple left. I gave it to Annie and she summoned the Goddess. Just then, we heard some hip hop music blazing maximum, it was blasting my eardrum!

"I'll be right back..." I gritted my teeth and walked closer to the car, I heard Annie and Grover coming, I knocked on the window and said, "Can you please turn it off?"

"Yeah right, it- oh look my best song, turn it up higher," he said,

I was impatient for sure, I grabbed my knife and put it against his neck, "Listen here punk! I have had a long day so if you don't turn that piece of crap off then move; I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! GOT IT?" I shouted and cut a bit off his skin,

Just then I heard a car squeak and saw that the car was already off and I put my knife back in place and straightened myself. I looked at Grover and Annie and they looked at me awkwardly.

"WHAT!" I was getting a bit annoyed at the moment,

"Nothing!" They both squeaked, "Let's go back,"

I nodded and went back; I heard everyone's stomachs growl and suggested we stop to eat,

"Sure, why not?" Annie said,

I saw a diner and we went in and sat down, a waitress came by and said, "What would you like?"

I answered, "I would like a coke and fries and a chocolate shake." We all ordered and suddenly the air got intense all of a sudden, I wanted to hit someone, who would want a fight so badly, Ares. Just then, a man came in. He looked murderous. The waitress came back with our food and I just ate while Annie explained to Percy who this is.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it." Ares said,

"Or maybe your scared Poseidon will turn you into an animal and run you over with some of his horses." I smirked, or _I will hunt you down and kill you myself!_

Ares eye's flashed over to me, "Listen kid, I don't know who you are," I almost rolled my eyes, obviously, "But it you don't keep your mouth shut I'l-"

I cut him off, "I'll what? Your only here when you want something done, so tell us and we will decide, Gods no need to go onto that long boring conversation," I sat down.

"Annoying aren't you?" Ares seethed, "Anyway I'll get to the point,"

He explained what need's doing and I thought about it, why would he need us doing this? He's a god, he could get it unless... it's a trap or something a god built for him. It's more likely the second one; he would find the lightning bolt more than set a trap for us.

"So who's the God?" I asked, I wanted to see his reaction; most of them looked confused,

He looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

I smiled, "Nothing, carry on."

"There's nothing else, I'll let you get onto it punk." He left and so was that war air thing.

"What was that about?" Annie asked,

I sighed, "Think about it? Why would a God? Ares himself need help from us unless it's a trap, or someone set a trap for him so he can't get it!"

"I never thought about that, your always one step ahead of me," Annie muttered, "Why couldn't you be a child of Athena? Your so smart and yet your brothers with Percy."

I chuckled, "Let's go." We walked and Annie 'borrowed' some clothes to wear, so did the others, anyway we walked in and Percy told Grover to stay back and Annie to come in. There was a big fuss about it and I shouted,

"SHUT UP! JUST PICK ONE! ITS NOT GONNA KILL YOU TO WORK TOGETHER!" I was getting a bit annoyed with their arguing, I wonder what it's like with Poseidon and Athena. Must get annoying.

"I'll wait on the other side." I went to the other side and started to wait, I turned around and saw a fountain,

"_Huh, it won't hurt anyone," I thought,_

I took out a drachma and said, "Oh Goddess please accept my offering," I tossed the coin into the fountain and it vanished,

"Show me Terra and Raven." I asked, there they were, and guess what they were doing, they were playing basketball, what the Hades?

"Terra, Raven," I whispered, I didn't want to get caught, still couldn't hear me because of the banging,

"Terra, Raven," I said in a normal voice, I looked behind me and saw no-one, I took a deep breath and yelled,

"TERRA, RAVEN, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH!" Terra squeaked when she tried to throw the ball at Raven and it hit her head,

"Oww!" Raven rubbed her head; she turned to me, "Why do I always get things broken? First the chess game and now this!" She pointed to her head, "You owe me...£20 + 5 drachmas."

"Whatever, anything new?" I needed to know. Percy might be in danger.

Terra and Raven sighed, not a good sign, "Someone tried to contact him, couldn't trace him though, he was too quick."

I sighed, "Alright keep your eyes open and make sure you're on alert,"

"Got it." They both nodded,

"Bye an-" Just then a crash was heard, the connection faded, I saw Annie and Percy there and was about to fall, I saw the pool and used my powers to grab hold of them 2. I landed them neatly on their feet and said,

"What happened?" I asked and suddenly the air got tense, "In fact, don't answer that, I want to get it from the person who sent us this," I turn to Ares and asked what he was planning,

"Well it was simple punk," He said, he explained it to me and I was on the verge of yelling and at his last sentence I snapped,

"WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING," I roared, "THAT WAS A TRAP FOR GODS! THERE DEMIGODS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I WILL LITERALLY..." I left that threat hanging.

"Whatever kid, here, you can use it as a ride. And Percy a helpful tip for you, your mum's alive." With that he left,

"Good riddance," I said and went in, I looked and saw bags, just then words came into my head,

"_Do not trust the gifts,"_ I looked at it wearily and walked towards it, I opened it and... Nothing. I sat down and looked at the sky. What was he thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>


	15. Wow, A Casino!

Chapter 15 – Wow, A Casino!

After a, like freeing a zebra or something, we were walking and passed a few things, we came to one thing, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. This place sounded familiar, I think I heard it off Raven; maybe I should make a quick call. No, it would look suspicious.

We went in and, it looked like my house, game room, bars, everything. I shook it off and walked off and said, "I need to use the restroom, see ya later," they nodded, I went in and used my phone, something about his place says it's safe to use them.

'_Beep...Beep...Beep... "Hello?"_

"Raven do you have anything on the Lotus Hotel and Casino?" I asked,

She said, "I read about it, it's a place where it's designed to make you stay forever and it slows down time."

"Thanks bye," I hung up and looked for my friends, they were nowhere in sight, I used my mum's power to see where they were, up a couple of floors, I went to their rooms and opened the door, not there, I thought about it, maybe we can't use our powers, great... I have to find them in a place this big, might as well find a needle in a haystack!

I looked and thought about it and knew Percy likes all the adventurous games, so I went there no such look, shooting games, I went there and saw Percy, shooting dinosaurs, I said,

"Percy we have to go," I said, I waved a hand over him,

He pushed it away, "No we don't, I like it here, you can go but I want to stay,"

I gritted my teeth, why couldn't he listen? _I need him to come back, I can't do it alone. _I thought of an idea, I hope it works; I opened my mouth and said,

"Percy, your mom would probably make us some of her blue cookies,"

"I'm in!" Percy looked wide awake, I smirked, and he looked around and said, "Where are we?"

I sighed, "Later, you find Grover, I find Annie."

I looked at the more 'logical and smart' games. I thought,

"_She wanted to be architecture, so..." _

I looked for a game that I had in my game room and found it, yep; she was playing _that_ game, I shuddered, I never really like playing it. I went up to her and shook her shoulders,

"Annabeth wake up!" I kept shaking her shoulders,

She kept playing, "NO I WANT TO STAY!" She kept whining and shouting like a little girl,

"Spiders," I stated, she shuddered, and I saw something in her eyes,

"Oh my gods...How long have we-" She asked,

I sighed, "I don't know, let's go," I looked for Percy and Grover, and saw them coming,

"We got to go." We all stated, we all walked to the door until someone said,

"Well are you ready for your platinum cards?" A person said, we turned around and a person carrying cards,

"No, were leaving," Percy said, finally, he has a brain!

"Such a shame, we had a new game floor as well," he sighed,

"We better get going," I said and went to the door, until I saw Grover almost grabbing a card,

"No thanks, Grover were leaving," Annie stated firmly,

"Hold it," he said, "Why don't you look at are new game section?"

"We have to go-" I said, but he yanked my arm over to a car game, "Whoa." I got closer to it, and touched the game until I shook it off,

Annie said, "We. Are. Leaving." We all walked until he grabbed my hand, I summoned some water and thrusted it at him.

"Run!" I said, we all ran and shouted for a taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished and On Christmas Day! Merry Christmas Everyone!<strong>


	16. I Get Pulled To Death

Chapter 16 – I Get Pulled To Death

Sarah POV

After a few distractions, like freeing a zebra or lion, being trapped in a hotel etc etc, we were in a taxi, Percy told us all about his dreams,

"_Didn't Raven see anything?" I thought, "I need to IM her soon,"_

I heard about the silent one and rich one, I shuddered, I looked around and saw Annie widening her eyes, yep, she figured it out.

"But the pit said two things were stolen, if the bolt was one, whats the other?" he said,

_I thought about it, "Well, it can't be Poseidon because if it is missing, then he won't be having a war with Zeus, so it has to be... Hades!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts, and reviewed on what we have learned,

_There's been a war with Poseidon and Zeus,_

_We've had attacks by Fates and Furies,_

_Medusa_

_Dreams_

_The Anteater _

_Summoning_

_God of war _

_And a Hotel._

Wow, that's a lot to do in a couple of days, we were at the ocean and I saw Percy dive his head in, I stayed bad for personal reasons, after a few minutes, he came back.

He told us what happened and there was this girl he explained, a mushy version anyway,

"_Nereid, I'll have to thank her somehow,"_

We went on a bus. After a few minutes we got off, we were walking and walking until I heard some kids running, Percy, being Percy thought it was monsters; he turned his pen into a sword and tried to stab them. I quickly, went to Percy and dragged him out of there, Annie and Grover on our tail.

"I think we lost them," Grover panted,

"Lost who?" Everyone jumped; we turned around and saw a man.

"I'm Crusty." He smiled, he's a bit weird, better give him a fake name,

"I'm um... Rosalita," I stammered, everyone had weird looks, and I ignored them.

"Sorry to just barge in, we were just ... browsing," Percy said,

I rolled my eyes, _"how can you barge in when you're browsing?"_

"You mean hiding from those no good kids, they hang around every night," he grumbled,

I started to get nervous, "We better get going," I said and inched to the door,

"Wait a second Rosa," Percy said, "We need to have a look,"

He gestured to this bed, "This is my best model, why don't you have a try?" he gestured for me to try,

Grover went in, "Let me try!" he dove in and there were massages,

"Hmm, almost," he said, almost, who would check there sizes, who would need exact measurements, whose name is close to Crusty,

I widened my eyes, "_Procrustes." _

"Why don't you try this?" He gestured to the model, I was about to yell, but he pushed her and she fell, onto the model,

"Hey!" She shouted,

He snapped his fingers, and said, "Ergo," ropes sprang and wrapped around them,

"Let them go Procrustes!" I shouted and got my clip out, he laughed,

"What are you gonna do? Stab me with that,"

I smirked and turned it into a sword, "No, kill you will it,"

He looked taken back and scared, "You're bluffing."

"Do I look like I'm bluffing?" I scoffed,

He smiled, "No, but I'm not bluffing when I do ... this!" He snapped his fingers and the ropes centred,

"Leave them alone!" I shouted, I was angry, no furious, earthquakes where coming and I lunged at him, he side stepped and I fell... on a bed, I quickly got up, but he quickly said,

"Ergo," he said, ropes came and I tried to get off the bed, he smirked, "Now that ought to take care of you before you unleash and earthquake, I won't stretch you yet, I have to see to your friends first,"

"You better hope I am tied up or you will wish you were dead!" I yelled,

He ignored me, I was furious, earthquakes still came and Percy looked at me saying,

"_Turn it off," _I bit my lip and trusted him, I would never trust him. Well, only a bit. I was struggling until I heard Percy talking,

"_Good, distract him." I thought, "Hurry, I don't want you hurt."_

I heard him say, "Ooh and these beds fabulous!"

"I tell that to my customers every da-" he kept muttering, I kept hearing Percy and Procrustes.

"_Hurry up! Annie and Grover are being stretched to death!" I thought,_

Just then Percy talked him into sitting on a bed and surprisingly, he snapped his fingers, "Ergo,"

He kept making offers, (shut up would ya!) but Percy swung his sword, he cut our ropes,

I stood up and smirked, "Being caught in your own trap, not so happy now are you?" He mumbled,

"Guess not, but you not gonna be happy about this!" I punched him across the face. He went unconscious.

"Let's go the underworld it's only a block away from here." Grover said,

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! Review if you want me to carry on!<strong>


	17. Weapons

Chapter 17 – Weapons

Sarah's POV

We were at the entrance and I saw Charon. I groaned, he and I do not have a good friendship, one time, he didn't let me in, and I punched him to the ground, he was unconscious for a while, he hated me ever since, "How may I help you dead one?" He asked,

I almost scoffed do we look pale and misty to you? Grover said we died in a big bath tub, what? That want even believable! Men! Leave it to them to screw things up!

"Charon, just get us in!" I said firmly,

He looked at me widely surprised, "You!" He seethed,

"Yes it's me, now let us through!" I yelled,

He smirked, "Maybe for your friends, but not for you,"

"Alright," I answered, I knew a few ways to get into the underworld without him,

He turned to my friends and said "Climb aboard." They went in and Percy said,

"What about you?" He asked,

I smiled, "I'll find a way," they were off and once they were out of range, I went to a shadow and I was near the entrance. I was throwing rocks in the sticks and, after a few minutes, they were here.

"How did you get here quick?" Annie asked,

"I have my ways," I smirked,

Percy asked, "How did you know about Charon?"

I sighed, "I met him, once or twice, let's go, before Hades give us a hard time going into his palace,"

"You call that easy!" Percy asked shockingly,

I scoffed, "More than easy, he would have sent more than Charon to block us, he doesn't trust him,"

Annie nodded "Your right, he would have sent more than that,"

We walked forward and to the palace and saw Persephone's garden, I sighed, it would have been so much easier if she was here, just then at the front of the palace, was Cerberus, Percy stepped up and Cerberus growled, he grabbed a stick and it went in the river Styx. Annie wanted to try a ball, but I thought of an idea,

"Any ideas?" Percy asked warily, looking at us,

"Hey doggy, can you let us through?" I smiled, I played with him once in a while,

"I don't think that gonna wor-" Annie said, just then the dog barked and ran up to me, he pounced on me and licked me,

"Ok boy, listen that enough," he went off me and I dried of the drool,

"How did you do that?" Grover asked,

I smirked, "I know a guy, better than a stick isn't it Percy?" I looked at him,

"Yeah it is, his plans really suck," Grover said,

I smirked, "Let's go," we went in and I saw Hades, sitting on his throne, I saw Percy kneeling saying,

"Lord Hades, return the master bolt to me." I mentally hit myself, he doesn't have it!

"YOU THINK I WANT A WAR GODLING?" He roared,

"You are lord of the dead, a war would expand your kingdom," He explained, he kept babbling on and on until I yelled,

"HEY, WOULD YOU LET US TALK FOR A MINTUE!" I yelled, I was soo impatient,

He turned his eyes towards me, "You!" He pointed,

"Yes me! Now let us explain! I have been enchanted, strangled, fried and almost turned into a statue! So let us explain!" I shouted,

He glared at me and sat down, "Very well, tell us your story,"

Percy told him all about it and Hades roared, "LIES! I NEVER STOLE THE BOLT! POSEIDON WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE IT AND MY HELM!"

"But you were the one wh-" I cut Percy off, I didn't want him to die,

"Then why did you send the fates, never mind the furies, twice!" I asked, he shouted and shouted, Percy kept disagreeing, he showed us his mom and once there were finished, Percy opened the bags, I widened my eyes, Ares how did he...

"That's not possible, I checked it before it was empty," I said, _unless...magic!_

"I've been wondering why it was so heavy," he said,

I glared at him, "And you didn't think to check it?" I yelled,

"Well..." he said sheepishly,

"Whatever, we have to get out of here," I hissed quietly, he pulled out the pearls.

"The pearls, the person from the water gave it to me," he said, "But there's only 4,"

"One will have to stay" I stated, "I will stay,"

"No, we wouldn't be here without you," Percy said, "I'll stay tell the Gods everything,"

"No Percy, you're the leader," I said, "I'll stay," _I don't want him dealing with the lord of the dead, it's suicidal. _

"Choose boy!" Hades yelled, he held a fireball in his hand,

"Take this," Percy said, he looked at his mom and saw that she had to leave her; we left Hades but promised him we would find his helm, of all the things to promise, why not add a couple more. We crushed it and ended into the ocean...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long!<strong>


	18. We Have A Family Disagreement

Chapter 18 – We have a family disagreement.

Sarah POV

I was swimming in the ocean and knew I would pay big time, I swam quickly away from the ocean and to land, I saw Percy, Annie and Grover with us. I heard Annie and Percy mumbling, meanwhile, I was trying to figure out how he could do that, but why think when ask the person himself, yep, he was there on his motorbike.

"Hey kid, you were supposed to die," Ares said,

"You tricked me, you stole the helm and bolt," Percy said,

"Who did you use?" I said, "You couldn't just take it, its forbidden,"

"Doesn't matter, see you've got to die kid, old seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you,"

My eyes flashed, no-one hurts my family, "If you want to kill Percy," I summoned my sword and pointed it at him, "You will have to go through me!"

"Bring it on kid!" He challenged, "It will be nice,"

"It sure will!" I said, earthquakes were happening and the water behind me was a bit, restless.

"Hold it!" Percy said, I stopped, what is he thinking? "I challenge you!"

"What! Percy I am more skilled, let me do it," _Percy will be beaten to a pulp,_

"No, how about we make things interesting," Ares smirked, "You two against me,"

"Fine!" I said,

Percy stuttered, "Sarah think, I th-"

"Let's battle," I said and charge at him, I raised my sword ready to strike, but his went up to defend, I smirked, _fell for it,_ I went slid under and cut his leg, Percy charged at him, he summoned a boar, he charged at it, slashed it and used the water, just then, sirens, I turned and saw police, they muttered something and Ares waved his hand, the cars exploded.

We carried on the battle, Percy was trying to fight while in the water, I tried using earthquakes but he kept dodging them, I punched my fist into the ground and the ground turned to rubble,

"I'm surprised you have that kind of strength, most girls use something else," Ares said,

I smirked, "I'm not most girls," just then Percy charged with the water and Ares was finished, just then the furies came, I went up and took the helm,

"Return that to Hades, tell him to call off the war," Percy stated,

She nodded and left, I turned my head to Percy and whacked him on the head,

"Oww, what was that for?" he rubbed his head,

I shouted, "For scaring me to death! You fight Ares! The God of war!"

Percy mumbled, "You did to,"

"I am the daughter of a goddess and god, I have a better chance," I stated angrily,

Annie said, "Enough, we have to go,"

Percy said, "We'll have to fly," he looked pale,

I nodded, "I'll use my card," they can be so forgetful sometimes,

"I sometimes forget you're a model or a superstar," Percy mumbled,

"I know, let's pray that Zeus doesn't blow you out of the sky," I chuckled,


	19. I Flash Out

Chapter 19 – I flash out

Sarah's POV

I paid for a first class trip and a little extra for drinks and food. I couldn't call for my private one because it was too far away. After a few minutes, we were on a plane and I was a bit tense, Percy was let's just say he needs to loosen up a bit. We were in the lobby of the Empire state building,

Percy said, "We need an audience with Zeus,"

"Sorry?" He gave a vacant smiled,

Percy replied, "You heard me,"

I was getting annoyed, I gripped my sword, "There with me," I stated,

He looked at me and stuttered, "O-f course, H-here the C-card,"

He gave it to me and I went into the elevator with Percy, Annie and Grover,

"Hurry, up," I muttered, looking at the numbers going up,

Percy put his hand on me, "It'll be fine,"

"How can it be 'fine' you could die if there a time limit, die by lightning, die b-" I was getting hysterical.

"Trust me," he said, I don't usually trust men, they are a bit irresponsible, but he is family so...ok. The door opened and I looked at Olympus, I sighed,

"_Same as before," I thought,_

We went up and Percy kneeled, "Father," I widened my eyes, _Oh-oh,_

"Shouldn't you address the master of this house?" Zeus asked,

I went to his defence, "He doesn't know your ways, Lord Zeus, give him some time,"

"I agree with my daughter," he said, I widened my eyes, how did he know? He looked at me, "You didn't think I didn't sense another presence that was similar to mine this close did you?"

I was shocked, I didn't think it was possible, I shook out of my thoughts; 'my dad' said, "Let's listen to my son and daughters stories,"

Zeus said, "Very well," he sat down and listened, I told him all of my points of view and Percy did the same, Percy took the bolt and gave it to Zeus, he raised his hand and it went to him. After all that, Percy told them about _him._ They had a quick discussion in Ancient Greek, dad tried to speak but Zeus ignored him, I looked at dad, he looked... annoyed, Zeus said his goodbye's and left, everyone else did except dad, Percy and me.

"I'll wait outside," I said and bowed to my dad, just before I left he said,

"I am so proud of you," I smiled and left, I felt something was lifted; I always wanted my dad to be proud of me.

"I still can't believe it," someone muttered, I turned around and saw...Athena.

I bowed, "Athena,"

"Rise," She said, "You look more like your mother, except for the eyes,"

I smiled, "I know,"

"I respect you, even though you're a daughter of my rival, you're... different, your kind, gentle, think before saying, smart, well organised, don't rush into battle and you don't have time for fun because you duties and responsibilities and your not to proud of your achievements, you read and learn new thing to help people, you think it's just a job and don't let your emotions out," She stated,

I bit my lip, "I've had a bad past, one I would not like to repeat,"

"I respect you for that, you had a bad past, but you carry on, you move on, no-one can move on that quickly, but you do because you don't want to be weak and you want to protect people you care about and not be a burden to people, I've been watching you closely, you are very loyal to people,"

She sighed, "I wish you were my daughter, your smart enough to be, but remember to feel or you won't remember the good, it's hard to forget about the bad, but remember, you have good times and your not alone,"

I nodded, "Thank you Athena, for your words of wisdom," I bowed,

"I've also sent a note to Chiron saying, you're going to be with your sisters, I'll see you soon, you might do some good to my rival and think once in a while, it's funny, I never thought I would have been proud of an offspring of Poseidon, but it might be good for a change, I mean I've always been reading books to strategise, Poseidon has always just charged in, you do the opposite, hm, I guess it's in your mothers, genes, goodbye," she left,

I wondered, _I'll say goodbye first._ I went to camp and saw Chiron; I went to him and said I was leaving,

"I know child, I was in fact surprised it was Athena, but anyway good bye chil-" he gasped and I wondered what it was about, I saw him look up and I saw a trident,

I smirked, _dad, _"Guess you know my dad now to." I stated,

"I knew you had a secret, but this is no-" he stuttered,

"Goodbye Chiron," I said and left, I saw Percy leaving with Luke and narrowed my eyes, I went to follow them, but saw Daniel waiting, I wanted to avoid him, but he saw me and ran up to me,

"You're alive!" He hugged me, I cringed, and I didn't like it,

I smiled and blushed, I pushed him a bit to separate and said, "Unless I'm a ghost," I joked,

He smiled sadly, "Listen Sarah, I wanted to apologize about earlier,"

I smiled, "It's ok, I forgive you," I had a long day, and did not need a boy chasing me for forgiveness,

He rubbed his head, "Great! Um... I wondered if we could start over again, as friends,"

He took his hand out and I shook it, "Friends, I have to go and see my stepsisters, talk to you later, by I-M,"

He smiled, "Sure, are you going to tell Sally, your mom?"

I shook my head, "She's not my mom, me and Sally just said that to protect Percy,"

He nodded, "List-" Just then a twig snapped and I saw naiads pulling Percy, I widened my eyes,

"PERCY!" I checked his heart, a faint heartbeat, I was getting hysterical again, but who cares!

"Here let me help," He surveyed him and took out his hand, a cut, must be a scorpion or something, he would of just ran to the water, but it must have been one that lasted only 30 seconds,

"I saw Percy with Luke." I stated, Daniel frowned, I wonder... "Please tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking," even though, I thought about it a few days ago. I saw Chiron coming,

"What happened?" Chiron frowned,

"A scorpion I think," I answered,

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but I shook my head, I mouthed, _Wait until Percy's awake,_ I went up and checked his heart, I sighed, a steady beat.

"Let's get him inside," Daniel stated, I smiled, _being into doctor- mode,_ they all went in except for me, I needed to go, I went into my cabin, took all my stuff and left. I saw two hooded figures and smiled; I put on my own, then transported through a breeze and leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this! Should I carry on?<strong>


End file.
